Stick DBZ
by Daniisreallyreallywierd
Summary: What would happen if the characters in DBZ were turned into stick people? Rated for torture, possible drug usage, and character death. COMPLETE.
1. The Stick People Emerge

The World Tournament had just come to the semifinal match. The first match of the two was Goku versus Vegeta. Of course, at first glance it appears that Goku will be the victor. However, it might not go that way for one small reason...

"Wow. I thought I'd face you in the finals. Oh well. All that means is we can fight seriously again, huh Vegeta?" Goku said.

Vegeta did not reply.

"Is something wrong?"

There was a big pop, and the two, as well as a few other Z Warriors, found themselves on a desk.

They had no eyes.

They didn't have noses or mouths.

They were stick people with only basic features to identify themselves. In Stick Goku and Vegeta's cases, the only identification was crudely drawn hair.

"Aahhh! What happened to my arms?!" Stick Vegeta yelled, waving his tiny stick arms.

"We're stick people!" Stick Goku announced.

"Cool!" Stick Goten exclaimed.

"Ummm... Goten?"

"What, dad?"

"I don't think that's a good thing."

"Of course it's not a good thing!" Stick Vegeta yelled while still waving his stick arms.

"Oh, but maybe it is," a voice said.

"No it isn't!" Stick Vegeta yelled back.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't!"

"Don't argue with me, Stick Vegeta."

"What? My name is Vegeta, not Stick Vegeta!"

"Wanna bet?"

Suddenly Stick Vegeta was wearing a small nametag that said: Hello, My name is Stick Vegeta.

"What the-"

"I can make you do things you would prefer not to do. Like this."

Stick Vegeta did several backward flips and the splits.

"See."

"That was totally pointless!"

"That's the point, Stick Vegeta."

"My name isn't Stick Vegeta!"

"Read the nametag."

The voice laughed maniacally.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha-"

"Just shut up, whoever you are!" Stick Vegeta yelled.

"No. Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!"

"Also pointless."

"I like pointless things. Like this."

In another poof everyone on the desk was floating and Stick Vegeta was yelling, "What was that for?"

"Nothing. That's why it's called pointless. Duh, Stick Vegeta."

"My name isn't Stick Vegeta!"


	2. Spark Plug

Author's Note/Random Section at the top of the fic thing: Chapter Two! Yeah, I know, I took forever, right? Well, I was busy writing fics I ended up deleting anyway. So now it's back to Stick DBZ for me until I finish it!

Vegeta: You shouldn't be allowed to have fanfiction creating priveliges until you finish what you've started.

Dani: I know... Just a warning to Yamcha fans, there's some violence involving him in here cuz I hate him...

Vegeta: So do I.

Dani: Anyways, disclaimer time! You do the disclaimer, Vegeta. Or I'll force you to.

Vegeta: Fine...

Disclaimer: Daniisreallyreallywierd doesn't own DBZ. You don't want her to own DBZ. Are we clear?

* * *

"So let me guess, you're all wondering why you're here, right?" the voice asked.

There was a resounding "yes" from all the disoriented characters.

"Well, it's because I was having some problems. First I lost my magic pencil that can draw anything so I had to use a crappy less magical one that can only draw stick people. Then I was screwing around and drew Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu. And I can't erase them. My crappy less magical pencil doesn't have an eraser. See?"

A giant eraser end of a pencil but without the eraser suddenly came down to the stick characters. Everyone could clearly see the absence of an eraser, because they could see the giant looming black pupil of lead in the yellow eye of the end of the pencil. It was a hexagonal eye, but it kind of looked like an eye from such a large view. The end of the pencil, when sat on the table, measured up to at least Stick Goku's waist.

"They're getting really annoying. Flying around and blasting me with their little circles..."

"And what do you expect us to do about it?" Stick Vegeta asked.

"Well, since you're small enough, I figure you can find my pencil. Once you do, I need you to fight your stick enemies enough to weaken them. Once they're weakened, I can erase them. Once you finish those two things, I'll use my REAL magic pencil to draw you guys Stick Dragon Balls so you can wish yourself back to normal."

"I thought you said your better magic pencil could draw anything? Meaning you wouldn't have to draw the Dragon Balls as stick things." Stick Vegeta said.

"But if it's not in the same drawing style as yours, you can't use them."

"I see."

"Do you, really, Stick Vegeta? How can you see without eyes?"

"You're the one who didn't give me any!"

"But I just said I can only draw stick people!"

"Some stick people have eyes!"

"You say that like you know from experience!"

"That's because I do!"

"So you draw eyes on your stick people?"

"Of course!"

"It was a stylistic choice, then!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!" There was a loud creak as the spinny chair the girl-voice was sitting on swiveled around. She began to pout. No one could tell if Stick Vegeta's back was to her, because no one could tell which side was his back and which side was his front. They were identical. But then again, he _was_ two dimentional.

"My pencil is under the table, I think. Near the spark plug. Each of the three villains has claimed their own domain in my room. Frieza's in my sock drawer, Cell's on the top shelf for my manga books, and Kid Buu is in my closet door, in the inner workings of the lock. I'm telling all of this to you, Stick Goku, because I'm not talking to Stick Vegeta anymore."

"How many times do I have to tell you! My name isn't Stick Vegeta!" Stick Vegeta said, turning around to face her. So his back _was_ to her when they had been arguing.

"Tell him yes it is."

"Why don't you just tell me yourself?"

"Tell him I already said why, because I'm not speaking to him."

"LET'S JUST GO ALREADY!" Stick Vegeta yelled and flew down the crack between the desk and the wall.

"But I only want the strongest to go. In other words, Stick Piccolo, Stick Gohan, Stick Goku, and Stick Mirai Trunks should all go, as well as Stick Vegeta who already headed down there. Plus Stick Hercule just for fun!"

"Wait a minute, why did you draw us if you're not going to use us?" Stick Yamcha asked.

"Obsessive compulsive disorder. If I draw some stick people, I have to draw a lot. Plus, we're gonna need Stick Bulma later for the Stick Dragon Radar, Stick Chichi with the Stick Frying Pan of Doom to keep everyone in line, and Stick Yamcha for..."

"For what?" he asked.

"For sticking your head in the spark plug, of course!" She picked up the flailing Stick Yamcha and shoved his head into the spark plug, right next to where Stick Vegeta had been floating only moments before.

"Somebody tell Stick Vegeta to be careful near the spark plug!"

"My name isn't Stick Vegeta!"

* * *

Sorry about the identical ending, but it's a good chapter ending! At least I think so. Maybe that should be the end of every chapter! Something for you to look forward to. Makes you want to see why she's gonna call him Stick Vegeta again, or something. I like it. And I also like the Yamcha violence! Woot! Don't worry, Yamcha lovers, he'll be back. Don't worry Yamcha haters such as myself, either. He's only coming back so we can torture him more. I am open to suggestions for Yamcha torture! Please tell me how you would like him tortured! Just to get the ideas rolling, if you've ever played Chibi-Robo, imagine a room to a stick person about Chibi-Robo's size. Tell me your suggestions in a review or a PM! Happy Yamcha torturing! 

-Dani


	3. My Little Pony

Author's Note/Random Section at the top of the fic thing:

Sorry it took so long!

Thanks to all of the reviewers! I appreciate reviews! And also very much thanks to Artemis Day for the suggestion of the sharp objects used on Yamcha! Now... Vegeta! Thank all of the reviewers!

Vegeta: Unfortunately, Dani forces me to thank all the reviewers. Who are:

Artemis Day, xLordofTimex, HANNIBAL LECTER7878781, Reds Owshad Dark, The Petulant Purple Princess, daughteralucard, and Samantha-Girl Scout. Welcome to the Review Hall of Fame. Apparently.

Dani: And here's a cookie for reading Chapter 3!

(hands out cyber cookies)

Also I have been recently informed that a spark plug is a part of a car, and that I was actually talking about a plug-in. SO WHAT?!

Disclaimer time!!!

Disclaimer: If I ever own DBZ, run! Run for your lives!!!!

* * *

"And so the Stick Z Fighters went behind the Voice's desk to find the Magic Pencil. And then a magical pony came along! Stick Goku jumped onto it. He yelled, 'Hi ho, My Little Pony! AWAY!!!!' and rode off into the sunset. And everyone lived happily-"

"SHUT UP, STICK GOTEN!!!" the Voice yelled.

Stick Goten sulked.

And so the Stick Z Fighters went behind the Voice's desk to find the Magic Pencil, but the My Little Pony that they found was blown up by Stick Vegeta. They saw the pencil, and they rejoiced.

The pencil glowed with a magic glow. Duh. It was well sharpened and the eraser was clean, round, and pink. It was a Magic Pencil which could never go out of the 'perfect pencil' state. It always erased entirely but its eraser never got smaller. It was the best pencil in the world.

However, for all the Stick Z Fighters cared, it was just the heaviest pencil ever made.

Even with their combined stick might, they were no match for the heavy pencil. Then Stick Mirai Trunks had an idea.

"Why don't we just push it out from under the desk so the Voice can reach it?"

"That's an excellent idea! I thought of it first," the Voice said.

The Stick Z Fighters pushed with all their might and made the pencil move 1/2 of a millimeter.

They pushed again.

They had progressed one whole millimeter now.

To get the pencil to where they needed it, they had to push it 14 centimeters.

That was 140 millimeters.

3 hours later...

The Stick Z Fighters all collapsed from exhaustion of trying to push a pencil for 3 hours straight.

They were only halfway there, anyway.

4 more hours later...

The Stick Z Fighters finally pushed the pencil to where the Voice could grab it.

"Finally!" the Voice shouted. The Voice picked up the pencil and put it on the desk. The Stick Z Fighters collapsed on the floor.

"You guys might want to get up, unless you want to get vaccumed."

The Stick Z Fighters got on the desk as fast as they could.

"Now what?" Stick Yamcha asked as a cat came through the door.

"Now you get to be Fang's new toy. Remember, Fang loves to eat paper. Which is what you're made of." The Voice put Stick Yamcha on the floor, where the sharp-toothed cat promptly picked him up in its mouth and took him out of the room.

"That's why you don't get on my bad side, Stick Vegeta."

"My name isn't Stick Vegeta!"

* * *

Oh, the weather outside is frightful,

But Stick DBZ is so delightful,

And since I command you to,

PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW!

I am aware that it's not Christmas anymore. But I made this song and by Kami, I'm going to use it!

P.S. The only reason that Goten was the one with the My Little Pony thing was because I couldn't think of anyone else.


	4. Scissors

Author's Note:

Sorry to all my loyal fans about the long waits between chapters.

Just so you guys know, after this is going to be a oneshot called "Merry Christmas, Prince Vegeta!" Three guesses what that's about.

Then I'll probably have "The World According to Vegeta." That's an ongoing one.

But before I can begin those, I have to finish this one. I told myself that so I wouldn't make a whole ton of one-chapter fanfics!

...I just realized that two out of three of my fanfics I plan on finishing have Vegeta in the title.

I'm obsessed. SO WHAT!

Vegeta: ...?

Dani: Anyway... DISCLAIMER TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not Akira Toriyama. Am I? (looks in mirror) Oh my Kami! I _am _Akira Toriyama! Woohoo!

(wakes up)

Aw man...

* * *

"So, I suppose it's time for you guys to get to work on defeating the Stick Villains. Chop, chop!" The Voice said, clapping her hands.

The Voice went to a large drawer and opened it. A small stick rendition of Frieza flew out.

"Muahahahahaha!" Stick Frieza laughed evilly for no particular reason.

"Wait! I have an idea!" The Voice said. "But it'll only work on Stick Frieza, because he can't regenerate."

"I am going to get the Dragon Balls, then I'll be immortal!" Stick Frieza said.

"But before then, you're still a very small stick person. Even if you did have the Dragon Balls, you'd still be a villain reduced to living in the sock drawer of a terminally bored and annoying teenager. How does doing that for the rest of your immortal life sound?" Stick Vegeta asked.

Stick Frieza shut up.

The only sound left in the room was the sound of the Voice rummaging in one of the drawers of the desk.

Stick Goku attempted to make the first hit.

He came flying at Stick Frieza with all of his might. Stick Frieza moved out of the way and Stick Goku crashed into the wall.

All of a sudden, the Voice shouted, "FOUND THEM!" She brandished a pair of scissors.

With one swift snip, the Voice cut Stick Frieza in half. His halves fell to the carpeted floor uselessly.

"There. Problem solved. It'll be harder for the other two, though, because they can regenerate."

The Stick Z Fighters flew back to the desk to rest from... doing nothing, except Stick Goku who had paint on his face. The Voice erased his head and redrew it, removing the paint.

Suddenly, Fang the cat returned, carrying a badly mangled Stick Yamcha in its mouth. The Voice clapped her hands and jumped in glee as Fang took off with the deceased Stick Frieza's upper half.

"Oh, hooray! Stick Yamcha's back! That means more torture!" She picked up Stick Yamcha, taped him to a dartboard, and took out the darts. On her first throw, she got a bulls-eye and hit Stick Yamcha right in the center of the head.

"Bulls-eye!" she shouted as Stick Yamcha flailed his limbs and screamed in agony.

"Unless you want to be practice shots, you better beat Cell too, Stick Z Fighters."

"MY NAME ISN'T STICK VEGETA! Wait, what?"

* * *

I have no extremely smart comments to make. Remember to review!

-Dani


	5. Stupid Ladybug

Author's Note for CHAPTER 5! WHOOT!:

Aw right! 16 reviews! (does victory dance) Here's the new additions to the Reviewer Hall of Fame:

VEGICA QUEEN OF ALL EARTHLINGS

xBlack.Rose.Sirenx

Niiiiiiice.

I feel good about myself now.

Note: This chapter's plotline was created by me and one of my friends named Lydia while we were on the bus today.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I never will. Get it? Got it? Good.

* * *

While the Stick Z Fighters were preparing for battle, the Voice opened a window. A ladybug flew in and started trash-talking to Stick Vegeta.

"Stick person. If you can defeat me in a battle, then I will do whatever you want. Unfortunately for you, you look like you fight like my saggy old grandma."

Stick Vegeta replied, "I'll crush you, little ladybug! I'll teach you never to challenge Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans!"

And so, the rest of the Stick Z Fighters proceeded to fight Stick Cell, while Stick Vegeta tried to defeat a ladybug.

It wasn't working.

No matter how hard Stick Vegeta tried, the ladybug could always match him, blow for blow. It was kind of pathetic, when you think about it. "STUPID LADYBUG!" he shouted.

The Stick Z Fighters left Stick Yamcha to try to stall Stick Cell while they came up with a new plan. Unfortunately, that was a bad idea and Stick Yamcha got blown to smithereens in about half a second. So the Voice redrew him and told Stick Cell to go easy on him, so they could torture him later. Stick Cell liked this idea and started simply beating the crap out of Stick Yamcha.

"What are we going to do?" Stick Mirai Trunks asked.

"The only thing we can. We have to help Vegeta beat that ladybug!" Stick Bulma said. "I heard it say that it would do whatever we wanted. So we just ask it to destroy Cell for us, and our problem's solved!"

Stick Chichi went over to the ladybug and told Stick Vegeta to move over. He moved and Stick Chichi smashed the ladybug with her Stick Frying Pan of Doom.

"You could only smash it because I weakened it first," Stick Vegeta muttered.

The ladybug got back up and said, "My name is Rashelo, and since one of you has managed to defeat me, I will help you in any way I can."

"Destroy that stick person over there, and every one of his cells," Stick Chichi ordered, pointing to Stick Cell.

"Very well," Rashelo replied, and flew over to Stick Cell and proceeded to spit on him.

Now, as you may have gathered, this was no normal ladybug. Rashelo was a weird ladybug who could spit acid that deteriorated paper. Stick Cell was vanquished in a matter of seconds.

"Now, Rashelo! What else can you do?" the Voice asked.

"Well, if I bite a stick person, I can make it so that they have immense pain rampaging through their bloodstream for about an hour, that won't kill them," Rashelo said.

"Great! Now bite that guy!" the Voice demanded, pointing to Stick Yamcha.

Rashelo bit Stick Yamcha as Stick Yamcha screamed in horror and pain. He was then forever scarred for life and would scream in terror whenever he saw a ladybug. That was why the Voice started drawing stick ladybugs.

"Farewell," said Rashelo, and he flew out the window once more. The Voice shut the window before Stick Yamcha could escape.

"I can't believe you couldn't defeat a ladybug, Stick Vegeta."

"MY NAME ISN'T STICK VEGETA!"

* * *

I've only got two more chapters planned! Read and review while you still can-ned!

Vegeta: That was a lame rhyme... and it didn't even make sense...

Dani: Who cares? MASHED POTATOES!

Vegeta: What I don't get is why you aren't in a mental hospital.

Dani: My grandma always used to threaten to send me to the 'nut barn' when I was little. Now I wonder why she didn't.

REVIEW!!


	6. Rubber Band

AN for Chapter 6:

SIX CHAPTERS!! That may not seem like much to you, but for me, it's awesome! That's probably because I'm lazy. Or because I'm an underachiever. Or both. Anyway, thank you to all of the reviewers for making me famous! Okay, not really. I wish I was, though. FAMOUSNESS! I might stretch this one out to nine chapters total. Then I MIGHT write a sequel if I'm feeling up to it, and if I get some positive input and some good ideas. (Hint, hint.)

ALSO, I will be allowing three lucky reviewers the opportunity to be in the next chapter! SO REVIEW!!

* * *

And so, the Stick Z fighters continued on their epic quest to defeat all of the Stick Villains and gather all seven Stick Dragon Balls, and wish themselves back to their homeworld.

The next and last Stick Villain they had to defeat was Stick Kid Buu. He was supposedly hiding in the inner workings of the Voice's bedroom door's lock. The Stick Z Fighters tried to call him out, but to no avail. He refused to come out. Stick Vegeta blasted the inside of the door with Stick Ki Blasts, which only flushed him out onto the other side of the door. The Voice opened the door to catch him, but he was already flying off at high speed toward the kitchen, looking for an escape route. The Voice ran toward him, then tripped and smashed her head against the kitchen table. She was out cold.

Just then, Fang the cat attempted to jump at Stick Kid Buu. He caught him and pinned him down with a paw. No matter how hard Stick Kid Buu struggled, the cat was just too strong.

Then Fang began to lick him.

As the hours passed, Stick Kid Buu remained under Fang's paw, being licked, as a very soggy piece of paper. The Stick Z Fighters knew not to interfere. If they did, they would most likely be eaten. The Voice regained consciousness and ran to her room for something.

She came back later with a rubber band. "What's with the rubber band?" Stick Goku asked.

"I need to fling one of you at Fang, to keep him busy and make him hungry while I rip Stick Kid Buu into pieces and hide him in Fang's food bowl. Then Fang eats, and Stick Kid Buu gets entirely dissolved by my cat's stomach acid! It all works! So, any volunteers?"

No one volunteered, except...

Stick Yamcha.

"I figure it'll be better than what you'll do to me later for torture anyway," Stick Yamcha said.

"That's very brave of you, Stick Yamcha. And yes, it is better."

Stick Yamcha muttered under his breath, saying what sounded like, "That figures, won't even give me a break when I'm helping," while flying over to the Voice.

The Voice used the rubber band to launch Stick Yamcha at Fang. Remembering his favorite Stick Yamcha-licious treat, Fang let go of Stick Kid Buu and caught Stick Yamcha and happily chewed on him.

The Voice used this opportunity to grab Stick Kid Buu and rip him up into tiny pieces, then sprinkle him over Fang's food like a seasoning. She then picked up Fang and brought him to his food bowl. Fang began to eat when he saw the food, after spitting out Stick Yamcha. The Voice grabbed a napkin and picked up the damp wad of Stick Yamcha with it. She then tied up the top of the napkin and went back to her room, seeing as how Stick Kid Buu was no longer a threat.

She opened the window once more and threw the napkin (that Stick Yamcha was in) out.

"That takes care of that," she said. "Now, about the Stick Dragon Balls..."

* * *

Will Stick Yamcha return? Will the Stick Z Fighters make it back to DBZ World? Will the Voice ever stop calling Stick Vegeta, Stick Vegeta? Find out next chapter!

Stick Vegeta: MY NAME ISN'T STICK VEGETA!!

Dani: SHUSH! I WAS BEING ALL DRAMATIC AND THEN YOU RUINED IT! WAAAAA!


	7. Stick Yamcha's Adventure

AN for Chapter 7:

Seven chapters already? And 23 reviews? I'M RICH!! Okay that was random...

Additions to the Reviewer Hall of Fame:

Nindy Kyoko Shinretzu

The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule

If you want to be in Chapter 8, review and tell me along with a review praising my master writing skillz. Okay, so you don't have to tell me that I'm the best writer on FFnet (even if you think so, and if you do, YOU'RE AWESOME) but just give me a legit review then say at the bottom if you want to be in the next chapter. I had to put it off for a chapter because I need a filler chapter to get to nine chapters. Plus, I don't like the number 7 so I made this the Stick Yamcha Chapter. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DISSES ON HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL. SO DEAL WITH IT.

* * *

Stick Yamcha's head poked out of the napkin. He was damp and gross from cat spit. What he saw outside was grass. It was very tall grass. At least to a stick person. He saw a tree, in which was a bird's nest.

Stick Yamcha departed from the napkin and started to walk around. Then a minivan with several small girls in it drove by, very slowly. The window was rolled down, and Stick Yamcha could hear music coming from it. From the moment he heard it, he knew that he was a goner. The most evil music in the world was coming from that minivan. There was a DVD player running in the car, and from it, at full blast, Stick Yamcha heard:

"We're all in this together, once we know that we are, we're all stars and we see that! We're all in this together and it shows, when we stand hand in hand, make our dreams come true!" Stick Yamcha screamed in horror as his brain nearly exploded from the ultimate evil.

Stick Yamcha passed out from the waves of evil emanating from the minivan. A few more seconds could've killed him. But we can't have that, now can we? We need him for torture. So he lived.

He awoke to see a large bird poking him in the face with its beak. It was a pigeon. It picked him up in its beak and flew to the bird's nest at the top of the tree. In it was a small army of baby birds. Stick Yamcha was torn apart by the mama bird, with each of his limbs being swallowed and regurgitated to the babies separately, then his torso was put through the same process.

Finally, his head managed to bounce out of the nest. He hit the ground so hard that he acutally bounced back up to the windowsill. Unfortunately, the window was still shut. Then it began to rain, but only over Stick Yamcha. His head got very soggy. Then he thought, "Maybe I should go to sleep and everything will be better in the morning." Then he realized that he'd probably be digesting in a bird's stomach in the morning. So he decided against that. Stick Yamcha's soggy head was banging on the windowsill when the Voice noticed it. Then she turned around and left him there.

Suddenly, a small tornado about the size of a stick person picked up Stick Yamcha's head and flung it across the yard, where there were angry dogs. The dogs chewed up Stick Yamcha's head, but then he knew his only chance of surviving.

"WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!" Stick Yamcha began to sing. The fearsome dogs ran off whimpering with their tails between their legs. Stick Yamcha managed to jump back into the tornado and make it to the windowsill just in time to get inside the somehow open window. Then the Voice saw him.

"Stick Yamcha! We've been waiting for you!" the Voice said. She sounded a little... odd.

"I heard you singing our theme song. Join us, Stick Yamcha! With us you can be powerful!" the Voice shouted as she began to transform into Gabriella.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Stick Yamcha screamed as the Voice/Gabriella sprouted horns.

"WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER, ONCE WE KNOW THAT WE ARE, WE'RE ALL STARS AND WE SEE THAT!" the entire room seemed to sing demonically.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Stick Yamcha screamed as he woke up in a cold sweat.

"Stick Yamcha! What's wrong?" the Voice asked, because the only one who was allowed to torture Stick Yamcha was her.

"We're all in this together... we're all in this together... we're all in this together..." Stick Yamcha said while sucking his stick thumb in the fetal position.

"Wait... I know. High School Musical has scarred him for life. He must've heard the main song while a car was driving by."

"We're all in this together... we're all in this together..." Stick Yamcha mumbled.

"Is that all he can say?" Stick Goku asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. He's been scarred for life by the ultimate evil. It will never wear off, and the only words he'll ever be able to say from now on are, 'We're all in this together.'"

"WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!" Stick Yamcha yelled in fear.

"See? I told you, Stick Vegeta."

"But I wasn't the one who asked! And, MY NAME ISN'T STICK VEGETA!"

* * *

AN: The only reason that I know the lyrics to "We're All In This Together" is because I looked them up on Google for this chapter. I also was forced to watch a school rendition of HSM, and so I know the leading lady's name. THAT IS THE ONLY REASON. I ABSOLUTELY HATE HSM AND AGREE WITH ARTEMIS DAY THAT IT IS THE MOST EVIL THING IN THE UNIVERSE.

Have a nice day!

Dani :)


	8. Search for the Stick Dragon Balls

AN for Chapter 8:

I have FANS! w00t! I just hope that I don't have fangirls. That would be creepy.

Anyway, I can't believe that you all have stayed with me this long! Eight chapters written in my style is a lot of randomness intake, and I'm surprised that you haven't exploded yet!

And we have our review winners:

Artemis Day

HANNIBAL LECTER7878781

Just a warning to you two, I doubt you'd ever do any of the things I make you do. Or maybe you would. Just a warning, you're going to be totally weird in this chapter.

Aah! Oh my Kami! I just realized that I haven't done a disclaimer for three chapters! I'll get sued! Noooooooooo! I only have one chapter left!! I'll make up for them right now!

Chapter 6: I don't own DBZ. I never have.

Chapter 7: I don't own DBZ.

Chapter 8: I DON'T OWN DBZ!! PLEASE DON'T SUE!!

Now, back to your regularly scheduled fanfic. P.S. DON'T SUE ME!

The first thing the Voice did was draw seven circles. She put a tiny star into one, two into the second, and so on, until she had the seven Stick Dragon Balls. Then the SDBs flew to all corners of the house. With the SDBs drawn, all they would have to do was gather them and make the wish.

And so, the Stick Z Fighters set off on their final journey as stick people.

"Wait, first I have to do something," the Voice said.

She drew four stick girls, and colored their hair with colored pencils. One had dark brown hair which was about shoulder length, one was a blond with medium-length hair, the third had short black hair, and the last one had shoulder length red hair. They flew off in different directions- the brunette flew off in the direction of the living room while dragging the screaming redhead with her, the black-haired girl flew toward the kitchen, and the blond went to the shelf where Stick Cell had once resided.

"Now what?" Stick Goku asked.

"Well, does Stick Bulma have the Stick Dragon Radar?" the Voice asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," Stick Bulma said, pulling out a small circle with criss-crossing lines on it.

"Well, use it!" the Voice ordered.

"The closest Dragon Ball is actually with that blond girl on the shelf," Stick Bulma said.

Stick Vegeta decided to take this one, and encountered the blond girl with the Five-Star Stick Dragon Ball. As soon as she saw him, she started swooning.

"Hi. I'm Stick Mischa," she said dreamily.

"Don't care. Hand over the Dragon Ball."

"I like you a lot."

"...Give me the Dragon Ball."

"Only if you dance with me!"

Stick Vegeta grumbled angrily and started dancing.

"Whee!" Stick Mischa exclaimed, and said, "Here you go!" and handed him the Stick Dragon Ball. He flew back and deposited it with the others.

"One down, six to go," Stick Bulma announced. "Stick Yamcha, you're up next. There's one in the living room where the brunette and the screaming redhead went. I don't know what it was, but that redhead seemed evil to me."

"We're all in this together?" Stick Yamcha asked.

"No, the cat won't attack you if you fly high enough."

"We're all in this together." He flew off toward the living room.

As soon as he left the Voice's room, he heard a very loud noise. It was music. He recognized it as Led Zeppelin. As he flew toward the source of the noise, he could feel his throat clearing up.

When he entered the living room, he saw the brunette torturing the redhead in a way too horrible to describe. Use your imagination. He also saw the Seven Star Stick Dragon Ball. He went for it, but unfortunately was not quick enough. The brunette stick person froze the redhead in place, and started to talk to Stick Yamcha.

"How dare you interrupt the great and powerful Stick Artemis when she is torturing Stick Ginny? You shall pay for your insolence!" Stick Yamcha's mouth then started moving on its own.

"I am stupid. Really, really stupid. Blah blah blah, I'm an idiot. Hey, I can talk again!"

"Oops. Must've been the Led Zeppelin," Stick Artemis said.

Stick Yamcha took the Seven Star SDB and left. Once back in the Voice's room, he exclaimed, "I can speak again!"

"Well, we'll have to do something about that, now won't we?" the Voice asked.

The Voice dragged a protesting Stick Yamcha over to a room that was filled with pretty pink flowers and pictures of Hannah Montana and Zac Efron, or whatever his name is.

"This is the room of my five year old sister," said the Voice. "You can only guess what CDs she has."

"No! Not the High School Musical Soundtrack! I beg of you!" Stick Yamcha pleaded, but the Voice's mind was made up. She put the CD in the CD player and hit Play, then left as fast as she could and locked the door.

Once back in the room, the Voice discovered that all but one of the Stick Dragon Balls had been found.

Stick Mirai Trunks went to the kitchen in search of the last SDB, the Three Star. The black-haired girl from before saw him, and started jumping like a little stick bunny on heroin.

"HitrunksitsmetaraIloveyousomuchomikamiitsactuallyyou!" That's when Stick Mirai Trunks started to wonder if she was actually _on _heroin. He got the Three Star Stick Dragon Ball and also a kiss from this little hyper fangirl named Tara. He brought the Stick Dragon Ball to the area the rest were in and the Voice said, "Stick Shenron, come out and grant our wishes! Or something."

Stick Shenron appeared and bellowed, "What is your wish?"

"We want to be returned to our original form!" shouted Stick Bulma.

"Your wish has been granted, and so I bid you farewell!"

"Goodbye, Stick Vegeta!"

"My name isn't Stick Vegeta!"

**_Poof!_**

The Stick Z Fighters found themselves back in their universe, all except for one...

"Where's Yamcha?" the no-longer-Stick Goku asked.

**_Meanwhile..._**

"NoooooooOOoooooOOOOOoooooo! We're... No! I must resist it! GAAAAAA! WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the still-Stick Yamcha cried.

"That's what you get for being an idiot!" the Voice said.

* * *

Coming up next chapter... The Epilogue!

It's almost over! Waaaaaaah!

See you all at the Epilogue!

Dani ,(


	9. Epilogue

AN for Chapter 9:

As you are all aware, this is the last chapter of Stick DBZ. :'( I've had a lot of fun and look forward to writing another fanfiction with, hopefully, a lot of fans. You guys are great just for reading my humble random fanfic. Whether I reviewed one of your stories and you decided to check out what I had, or if Stick DBZ was just on the front page of the DBZ fanfic list, I thank you. You are some of the best people in the world for reading the work of a small town Iowa girl (who, ironically, listens to alternative and heavy metal). Also, I am sad to inform everyone that I will not be writing a Stick DBZ 2. A new story would need a plot, something of which I have none. Or, at least, it would sort of have to have a plot.

...Isn't it surprising how serious I can be when I want to?

And, I still don't own DBZ.

**Epilogue**

I suppose you all have a lot of questions about Stick DBZ. Who is The Voice? What happened to the characters once the story was over with? If you're asking these questions, they'll be answered. Have other questions you urgently need answered? Tough luck, Chuck. Those are the only ones I'm answering. First of all...

* * *

WHO IS THE VOICE??

_A curtain pulls back, and all the story's characters gasp. Paris Hilton is on the stage._

Yamcha: Could it be?

Dani: Wait a minute, WAIT A MINUTE!

Bulma: What?

Dani: I'm The Voice, not that drooling bimbo! _She pushes Paris Hilton off of the stage._

Bulma: Oh. I had my suspicions, but...

Dani: Yeah! I'm The Voice! Really, who didn't see that one coming from fifteen miles away? Now then, to the rest of the epilogue!

* * *

WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CHARACTERS?

Stick Yamcha was eventually turned back into his normal form, after a long and harrowing journey filled with torture and cat spit. Unfortunately, just before he left, The Voice erased him and redrew him with AIDS. (Yes, it _is_ possible to draw a stick person with AIDS.) He died three weeks later.

The Voice posted their story online, calling it "Stick DBZ." She was later dragged into a mental institution.

Mischa became a rabid fangirl of Vegeta... actually, that already happened.

Artemis later became ruler of the world... even though DBZ Know your stars was done long before this story. (_See DBZ Know your stars by Artemis Day for the full story.)_

Ginny died a horrible and painful death... again, use your imagination.

Frieza was eventually entirely eaten by Fang and became cat poop.

Cell was reduced to a stain on the Voice's carpet.

Kid Buu was also reduced to cat poop.

Fang became the president of the United States... there have been no wars since, there is no one in poverty, and all the stupid people have been shot. The United Nations has been considering making Fang president of the world, and are planning on going through with it. Look to see Fang as the new World President this fall. He plans on ruling beside Artemis and not against her, so they can campaign together in the war against idiots and HSM.

Rashelo starred in his own TV series... unfortunately it was on at the same time as the High School Musical Marathon on Disney Channel. No one watched his show because the HSM zombies (_See DBZ Know your stars by Artemis Day) _were all watching TV. Rashelo has since dedicated his life to killing everyone in HSM... we're not quite sure how that's working out for him yet.

The characters from DBZ all went back to their normal lives, with Yamcha not in them. Bulma was so inspired by his not coming around anymore that she developed a cure for AIDS and cancer. When Yamcha came back, she decided not to give him the cure for AIDS. Everyone lived happily ever after... except Ginny and Yamcha, and the villains who died, and so couldn't live happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
